Rescue Trip
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: Jazz and Maddie are gone on a mother-daughter trip, Sam and Tucker are else where, and Danny is left with Jack. You'd think everyothing would be fine, but then you'd be wrong. Vlad kidnaps Sam and forces Danny and Jack to do a list to save her. Can they?
1. Saving Sam

**A/N Okay, this is my first Danny Jack bonding fic. So I hope you R&E. I don't own Danny Phantom and PP never happened.**

_**Danny's Point of View**_

"I can't believe this," I said as I sat on my bed.

Jazz and mom had left for a mother-daughter bonding trip, after Jazz made sure it wasn't run by DALV. So they'd be gone for a week and Sam was forced to Paris with her parents and Tucker went to Ohio with his parents to visit family. So, in other words I was stuck at home with dad. I mean I love my dad, but…he was the must ghost crazy. This means I need to be super careful when going ghost or I could be in big trouble.

_Day 1_

"Danny!" dad yelled from downstairs.

I groaned and looked at my clock. It was 11 am, but I was up half the night battling Ember and Skulker, who were on a double date with Johnny and Kitty, but luckily Kitty convinced Johnny to just go back to the Ghost Zone. I slowly got out of bed and gradually came down the stairs, "Yeah dad…" I said tiredly.

"When were you going to get up Danny-boy?" dad asked.

I rubbed my eyes, "I didn't sleep well last night," I said yawning.

"You never seem to sleep well nowadays," dad said, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, dad," I said, "I've got everything under control in my life."

"Well, okay Danny-boy," dad said, "How about tomorrow we go fishing!"

"Um…" I was nervous now; I couldn't leave town this time because Sam, Jazz, and Tucker were gone and I knew dad spending time with me meant the world, "W-we'll see dad. I'll try and get some sleep then."

"Great!" dad said enthusiastically.

I went back to my room guiltily. I closed my door and sighed. I hated breaking my parents' plans with me, but the ghosts just don't know how to stay…well Cujo does, but that's different. I know that because the Ghost Portal is built that they want to spend more time with me and Jazz, but…I just can't. Suddenly, my ghost sense went off, "Ghost!" dad yelled.

I gulped and looked out my window and saw dad trying to battle…Vlad… I gasped and ran downstairs and out the front door, "Dad!" I yelled.

"Danny, get back in the house!" dad yelled.

"Ah, Daniel," Vlad said, "I was wondering when you'd show up…"

Dad turned to me and I gulped softly, "I-uh-don't know what he's talking about dad…how do you know who I am?"

I didn't want dad in danger, but with Vlad…that could be a problem, "You've spied on my family!" dad yelled.

Well, he's close to the truth. Vlad laughed, "I'd give your acting a D- Daniel, which is better than your grades in school."

I growled softly, "What's he talking about son?" dad asked.

"N-nothing," I said, as far as my parents know…I have Cs.

"Well than," Vlad said and pulled out the Plasmius Maximus, "This should make things a lot easier."

I slowly backed away from Vlad. I glanced at dad and bit my lip. I know he can take on Vlad if he thinks his family, me, is in danger, "Leave my son alone!" dad yelled and fired an ecto gun at Vlad.

Vlad barely dodged, "Smart Daniel," Vlad said, "You seem to remember that your idiot father's aim is better when you kids and Maddie are in danger. Ah, well, I'll see you two again," with that Vlad disappeared.

Dad turned to me, "You okay Danny-boy?" he asked.

"Yeah dad," I said, "I'm fine. Thanks dad."

Dad smiled, "Sure son, now let's get inside before that ghost gets back," he said.

I nodded and we went back inside.

_Day 2_

I slowly opened my eyes and waited for my vision to clear up. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and looked at my clock and saw that it was noon. I sighed; well there went dad's fishing plans. I suddenly heard a knock at the door, "Are you still asleep Danny-boy?" I heard dad ask through the door.

"No, I just got up," I said, "Come in dad."

Dad entered my room, "I take it you didn't sleep very well last night," he said.

I shook my head, "No, but don't worry dad," I said, "I'm fine."

"Alright, well do you mind if I ask you a few questions…about yesterday?" he asked.

I gulped softly, "Um, sure dad," I said.

Dad sat on the bed making me jump in in the air about a foot, "Well, first of all did you know that ghost was spying on you?" he asked.

My fingers gripped my covers, "Um, no," I said.

"Are you sure son? Because you seemed to know what that device was," dad said.

I bit my lip, "I-it just looked dangerous," I said.

"Danny, you know you can tell me anything right?" dad asked.

I shook my head, "No, dad," I said, "I can't."

Dad went wide eyed, "What? Of course you can," he said.

I sighed, "No, you wouldn't understand dad," I said, "But…never mind…can I just be alone now?"

"Um, sure son," dad said and left and closed my door back.

I sighed. I hated keeping this from mom and dad, but what can I do? I'm half ghost; they're ghost _hunters_.

_Day 3_

Dad and I were eating lunch awkwardly because of yesterday. Suddenly, my ghost sense went off, "Hello Daniel," I heard Vlad say.

Dad and I stood up when Vlad appeared in his ghost form, "Ghost!" dad yelled, "Stay away from my son!"

Dad was now in front of me with an ecto gun and the Jack of Nine Tails, "Oh please you bumbling idiot," Vlad said, "For once I'm not here for you…Daniel…I have something you want."

I clinched my fists and stood beside dad glaring, "What do you want Plasmius?" I growled.

"Danny?" dad asked.

I knew I would have questions to answer, but I'll worry about that later. Something told me that what Vlad had to say was very important. Vlad laughed, "I believe Miss. Samantha is of importance to you…"

I went wide eyed and gasped, "How'd you get to Paris!" I yelled, "It's a two day fly, both air and plane!"

Vlad chuckled, "That's my little secret Daniel," he said, "But you don't want her harmed correct."

I growled, "Plasmius," I said, "You're going to be full ghost if she's hurt…do you understand me…"

Dad looked shocked, but my focus was on Vlad, "Oh, she's not…for now," Vlad said, "And it'll stay that way if you follow my instructions to the letter Daniel."

I clinched my fists so hard that my knuckles turned white and I growled, but I wasn't about to let Sam die so I nodded, "What do you want Fruitloop?"

Vlad glared, "You're getting off on the wrong foot Daniel," he said.

"Force of habit," I growled, "Just tell me what you want."

Dad was looking at me and Vlad back and forth confused, "Very well," Vlad said and a list appeared in his hands, "You and your idiot father other there are to get the items on the list…before the end of the week. Each day that goes by," Vlad pulled out a small portable T.V that showed Sam hanging over a container of pink and green goo, "Samantha with get closer and closer to the goo; which is a creation of my own… If fallen into a person's skin will slowly dissolve."

I went wide eyed, "You wouldn't," I growled.

Vlad handed me the T.V. and the list, "Have fun you two," Vlad laughed and disappeared.

I skimmed the list and went wide eyed, "These items are all over the world!" I yelled anger consuming me, "And we have four days to do it! Fruitloop!"

"Uh…son…mind explaining please?" dad asked.

My face softened, "Start the Specter Speeder dad," I said, "Then…" I have to lie again, "I'll explain."

"Alright," dad said and went down to the lab.

**A/N This is the first chapter. Please R&R and I'll put up the next chapter. This will be just a short chapter fic two to three chapters at the most. It was going to be a one-shot, but then it started getting a little too long. So I'm just going to put them into chapters to make it easier on you guys.**


	2. Fish Scales

I went upstairs and grabbed my Fenton Thermos and a few ghost weapons because I had a feeling Vlad will want dad dead before we complete the list. I put the weapons and the Thermos in my old sophomore book bag. I went down to the lab where dad was waiting…in the driver's seat…not a good idea, "Dad, not to be mean, but I better drive," I said.

"You don't know how to drive the Specter Speeder," dad said.

I sighed, "Yes, yes I do," I said, "Now scoot over. I'm not letting Plasmius kill Sam."

Dad blinked, but scooted over to the passenger's seat while I got in the driver's and flew out of the house. I hit the turbo button after I set in the coordinates and the Auto Jack, "Auto Jack set for the North Pole," the Auto Jack said.

"Uh…why are we going to the North Pole?" dad asked.

"Plasmius wants ghost fish scales," I said, "Ghost fish are only found in the North Pole, because it's cold enough for them."

Dad blinked, "How'd you know that?" he asked.

I quickly came up with a lie…which is not good, "I, uh," okay…maybe not that fast.

Dad gave me a look which made me sigh, "Alright," I said frustrated, "Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and I help Danny Phantom; happy?"

Dad went wide eyed, "What!" dad yelled, "Why!"

"Because," I said and this time actually came up with a lie, "That ghost, Plasmius wants you dead and to marry mom."

Dad went wide eyed, "Also, Plasmius is only half ghost," I continued, "So he can easily get by your inventions. Phantom saved us from him dad, so the least we could do was help him."

I had my arms crossed by now, "And if I'm not mistaken," I continued again, "Phantom saved your butt when Plasmius sent all those ghost hunters after you to get to the Ghost Portal."

Dad sunk in his seat a little so I knew he felt guilty. It was quiet until we reached the North Pole half an hour later. The Specter Speeder hovered a foot off the ground, "I'm used to this kind of cold," I half lied, "I'll find the fish…" I turned the Ghost Shield on, "I don't trust Plasmius. Stay in the Speeder dad."

"But-"

I had jumped out of the Speed before he could finish and closed the top. I walked around the ice, "Now…where was that…ah, there it is," I said.

'It' was a small hole that I made with my ecto blast. For some reason the ice didn't form back, but right now I'm not complaining. I got on my knees and put my hand in the water and lite it with my ecto blast to attract the fish. They may be ghost fish, but they're still fish. I felt a fish go by my hand and I quickly grabbed it and pulled it out. It didn't flop around gasping for air because it didn't need air, "This won't hurt a bit," I said and took off three of the fish's scales.

I held the scales in my fist tight and put the fish back in the water, "Thanks!" I yelled in the hole.

I put the scales in my pocket and walked back to the Speeder. I got back in it and grabbed the list and crossed 'Ghost Fish Scales' off. Suddenly, the portable T.V. flickered on and we saw Sam hovering over the goo again this time her mouth was gaged, "Very good Daniel," Plasmius' voice said, "But now the challenge begins… I've made it where your little Specter Speeder will stop every day at 7pm…good luck Daniel…Jack. And remember, four days Daniel or you lose Samantha."

I growled and the T.V. turned off, "Plasmius!" I yelled at the now black T.V.

"He seems to know your weakness son," dad said.

I growled and looked at the list, "We have four things left!" I yelled, "If he kills Sam…"

"Uh, son," dad said, "It's already 6:30 and you may be used to this kind of cold, but I'm not. So, can we get somewhere warmer please…then I have a few more questions about you helping Phantom."

I sighed and set in the new coordinates, "Auto Jack now heading to Equatorial Guinea, Africa," the Auto Jack said.

"Why are we going to Africa?" dad asked.

"Well, one you wanted to be warmer and two the next item on Vlad's list is a ghost lion's saliva," I said, "Ghost lions don't look that different from real lions you have to look at their eyes to tell. Their eyes are green. Normally only ghosts can get close enough to the lions," I have to half lie again; man I hate my life, "But I've been with Phantom there so many times the lions have gotten used to me and won't attack me."

"You've been to Africa?" dad asked.

"I help Phantom dad," I said, "How else to you think he gets Fenton tech? Jazz and I give him the tech and he protects us, even you two," I said half glaring at him.

Dad sank in his seat guilty again. At exactly seven the Specter Speeder landed in what I think was Hawaii, "Hey son?" dad asked.

I turned to him, "Yeah dad?" I asked as I unbuckled my seatbelt and headed to the small holder where Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and I placed pillows and blankets.

"Why can't you just call Phantom and he can go get the things we need?" dad asked, "You did say he protects you kids."

I froze, "He, uh, is needed in the Ghost Zone this week," I lied, "He said we could handle ourselves for one week since we were all over the place…guess he was wrong…" I laughed nervously.

Dad gave me a weird look, "Why was he needed in the Ghost Zone?" he asked.

I didn't answer for a few seconds acting like I was looking for something while I was really trying to think of something that Phantom would need to do. I handed dad a pillow and extra-large blanket, "He, uh, was needed by one of his allies, Frostbite," I said, "You know his ice powers right?"

Dad nodded, "Well, Frostbite was the one to teach him how to use them," I explained this time not having to lie completely, "Every so often he goes back so Frostbite can check-up on his progress and make sure everything in him is running smoothly."

"Why?" dad asked, "Phantom's dead; what has to run?"

I closed my eyes shortly debating with myself, "Remember how I said Plasmius was half ghost?" I asked.

"Yeah?" dad said.

"Well, he's not the only half ghost in the world," I said, "There are three; Phantom's one of them."

I saw dad go visibly pale, "He's human?" dad said shocked.

I nodded and dad sunk so low in his seat that I was shocked he was that flexible. I sighed, "Dad, stop beating yourself up," I said, "You didn't know."

"Kind of hard to do son," dad said.

I sighed, "Get some sleep dad," I said.

"What about dinner?" dad asked.

I laughed and handed him a bag of food, "It may be cold, but it's food," I said and went to the back of the Speeder with the T.V.

I started setting up my bed on a little shelf hanging from the roof. I went back to the front and saw that dad had finished the food, "So how long will it take us to get the lion saliva?" dad asked.

"Um…an hour tops," I said, "But it's not that one I'm worried about," I picked up the list, "It's the third item…"

I handed the list to dad and he scanned it, "Ectodistruct?" dad asked, "What's that son?"

I looked at dad with extreme serious, "It kills ghosts," I said, "And if used on humans they don't turn into ghosts or go onto the next life. We aren't sure what it does to Halfas, but my guess is it either destroys their ghost half or…does what it does to humans; it's most likely the last one…"

Dad went wide eyed, "So why would he, a Halfa you called him, want it?" he asked.

I sat in the driver's seat, "I think he wants Phantom dead…or threaten one of us with it," I said, "He always wanted Phantom as his perfect half ghost son and he'll whatever it takes to get him into it willingly… but Phantom won't because he's a Fruitloop, but he won't kill; so Plasmius knows Phantom won't use it on him."

Dad went wide eyed and looked at the list again, "And where is this stuff?" dad asked.

I looked dad straight in the eye, "First, you need to know that not all ghosts are evil," I said, "Some ghosts just want peace or want justice for what happened to them. If I tell you where this stuff is I don't want you and mom going to get this stuff to destroy ghosts. Jazz has been talking to some of the ghosts that we catch and is learning why they want to take over the world. We almost know how to help the ghosts and maybe…soon…ghosts and humans can live together in peace, but that can't happen if you and mom ruin our progress."

Dad went wide eyed. It was quiet for some time. Finally, dad nodded slowly, "Alright son, I promise," he said his voice sincere and calm.

I relaxed and smiled lightly, "Ectodistruct is located in the Himalayas," I said, "That's why you don't find ghosts near them."

Dad nodded slowly. I looked at my wrist watch, "Its nine o-clock dad," I said, "We better go to bed…" I trailed off in realization.

"Son?" dad asked.

"I'm so stupid," I muttered.

"What?" dad asked.

"The Ghost Shield doesn't work when the Speeder is off," I said, "Which means Vl-Plasmius," I said quickly shaking my head, "Can easily get us…"

Dad when wide eyed, "Oh…" he said.

I then remembered something and snapped my fingers and went to the back of the Speeder, "Danny?" dad asked.

I came back with a Ghost Shield generator, "This should last us till morning," I said, "And it's solar powered so we can charge it then."

Dad smiled, "Good thinking son," he said.

I smiled and nodded. I placed the generator on top of the Speeder and turned it on. I went back inside, "Okay, now we can go to bed," I said.

Dad yawn and fell asleep in his chair, "This thing better turn on in the morning," I muttered.

**A/N And chapter 2 is complete! Please R&R for the next part. **


	3. Lion's Saliva

_Day 4_

I woke up at around six in the morning. I normally don't wake up this early, but with Sam in danger… I went up to the front and sat in the driver's seat. Dad was still asleep and I shook my head, "You better start," I muttered and turned the key.

I sighed with relief when the Speeder started up. The Speeder starting made dad wake up, "Fudge," he muttered, "Danny-boy?"

"Yeah?" I asked while resetting the Auto Jack.

"Why…I would've thought you wouldn't be able to get sleep because Sam was in danger?" dad said confused.

The Speeder took off and I looked at dad, "That's just it," I said, "I am worried and scared to death. So I want to get the list done before the four days are up so I don't have to make close calls."

Dad blinked and sat up in the chair, "Danny…are you and Sam an item yet?" he asked.

"What! No!" I yelled blushing.

"Danny…" dad said, "Will at least tell me if you like her more than a friend?"

I rubbed my neck, "Uh…" I became very nervous, "Y-yeah, yeah dad."

Dad smiled, "I knew it Danny-boy!" he yelled.

"DAD!" I yelled blushing.

"Danny, you're 16 years old," dad said, "Grow a backbone and ask the girl out!"

I shook my head wildly, "No way!" I said, "She's my best friend! I'm not even supposed to have these feelings!"

"So?" dad said, "Your mom and I were best friends before we started dating and look how we turned out!"

"You have a half ghost who wants you dead and mom as his wife…" I said deadpanned.

"Well, yeah, but that's not what I meant!" dad said, "I meant we got married and had you and Jazz."

I blushed again, "Dad…" I whined, "Sam's my best friend and that's all she sees me as…"

"Are you crazy Danny-boy?" dad yelled, "Sam has been in love with you for quite some time now."

I looked at dad with confusion written all over my face, "Who are you? Tucker?" I asked.

Dad sighed, "Listen Danny," he said more calm and softly, "I know it may not seem like it, but Sam loves you more than just her best friend."

I looked away and didn't answer. I heard dad sigh, "Alright, different subject," he said making me relax, "You say there are three Halfas…who's the third?"

I tensed up again then sighed, "Plasmius made a clone of Phantom," I said, "It turned out to be an eight year old girl named Danielle or Dani as she wants to be called. Plasmius used her to get Phantom's DNA to stable a clone that…well, was actually a clone of him. He showered her with fake love so she would do as he asked. Once Dani brought Phantom to Plasmius he showed his real intensions and broke Dani's heart, which resulted in the two of them teaming up and beating Plasmius to a pulp. Dani flew off after that.

"About a month or two later she came back asking for our help; she was melting. We uh… used the Ecto-Dejecto to stabilize her," I said nervously, "After we stabilized her she flew off again and we haven't seen her since."

"So that's where the Ecto-Dejecto went…" dad muttered rubbing his head, "You wouldn't happen to know where the Booooooomerang went would you?"

"Uh, yeah, the trash," I said, "I hung around Phantom and other ghosts so much that it started picking me up as a ghost and I got tired of it hitting me in the head thank you very much."

"Oh," dad said grinning sheepishly, "Sorry."

"Hey, we're finally here," I said looking out the window.

"Really?" dad asked.

I nodded and we hovered over the lions, "Wait here dad," I said and jumped out, "Ghost lions don't like humans remember."

"Right…" dad said.

"Put the Speeder Ghost Shield up," I said before I walked off.

I briefly saw the Ghost Shield surround the Speeder as I went down a hill towards the lions. I quickly scanned the lions and found a ghost one easily (*cough* ghost sense *cough*). I walked up to it and it turned to me and smiled slightly. I petted the lion's mane slowly, "Hey there," I said softly and pulled out a small test tube, "Can I get some saliva? I need to save Sam. You know Sam…the girl in black who gives you the meat from her house…that's right. Well, she's in danger and I need to have your saliva to save her. So can I?"

The lion nodded slowly and started to slowly drool into the test tube, "Good boy," I said and petted his mane slowly.

I put the cork on the tube, "Thank you," I said, "And if we save Sam she thanks you too."

I walked back up the hill towards the Speeder. I quickly double checked that the fish scales were still in my pocket and not broken; they were. I quickly got into the Speeder and put both the saliva and scales in a little compartment. I grabbed the list and crossed off 'Ghost Lion Saliva'. I then set the Auto Jack for the Himalayas, "That was fast son," dad said.

I smiled slightly, "The lions really like Sam," I said, "She gives them all the meat in her house. So I told the lion that she was in danger and he was more than willing to help."

"The lion speaks English?" dad asked confused.

I laughed, "Yes dad, all ghosts understand every language," I said as the Speeder went into turbo.

I sighed and leaned back in the chair. Suddenly, the T.V. came on and I saw Sam even closer to the goo. I growled, "Plasmius, what do you want now?"

Dad was even watching the T.V. now, "Daniel, Daniel, Daniel," Plasmius said shaking his head, "You should know by now…"

I glared at him suspicious, "Know what…" I asked slowly.

Vlad laughed, "I never play fair…" the T.V. turned off.

Suddenly, the Speeder turned off, "What!" dad and I yelled in unison.

I felt my eyes glow green in anger, "Plasmius!" I yelled as the Speeder crashed somewhere in France.

Dad and I went flying out of the destroyed Speeder, "Whoa!" we yelled and fell to the ground with the T.V.

Suddenly, the T.V. turned on, "Hmm, the bumbling idiot survived," Vlad said, "Butter Biscuits!"

I looked at dad who was slightly wide eyed, "Ah, well," Vlad said, "Good luck saving Samantha now Daniel."

The T.V. turned off and I growled, "Plasmius…" I said dangerously.

"Uh, son," dad said causing me to turn to him, "Is Plasmius Vladdy?"

I looked at dad with sad eyes then sighed, "Yes dad," I said, "Plasmius is Vlad."

**A/N Okay, this may be longer than a three-shot… but I'm still doing The Phantom Holder so don't worry about it. R&R for the next chapter.**


	4. Ectodistruct and Monster Hair

Dad was now shocked, "H-how? And why?" he asked.

I sighed and sat crisscross on the ground. We weren't going anywhere anytime soon, "Remember the portal accident in college?" I asked.

Dad nodded them went wide eyed, "No…" he said.

I nodded, "That created Plasmius," I said, "He blames you for the accident that caused him his powers and for 'stealing' mom."

Dad rubbed his head in confusion. It was quiet for a long time. I used this time to try and figure out what to do. The Speeder was wreaked, I couldn't go ghost with dad here, and I'm not losing Sam, "Danny," dad said bringing me from my thoughts, "Plasmius was created by the portal accident right?"

I nodded slowly, "Yeah…why?" I asked.

"Well, _you_ were shocked by the portal," dad said, "That had a lot more power than what Vlad had…wouldn't that make you…a Halfa…or dead?"

I tensed and looked away. I pulled my knees to my chest, "Danny?" dad said, "Danny, are you Phantom?"

I winced. I looked at dad and took a shaky breath and slowly nodded my head up and down without saying anything. It was quiet for what seemed like hours…days. Finally, dad spoke up again, "W-why didn't you tell us?" he asked.

I looked at dad, "You're ghost _hunters_," I said, "I'm half ghost; not exactly two things that go together."

"Danny, if you told your mom and I we could've helped you," dad said, "Found a cure-"

"Dad," I said, "There is no cure for me; maybe with Vlad because he had a smaller dose, but the ectoplasm merged with my DNA. You can't get rid of Phantom dad and…I don't want you to. Some of the ghosts are dangerous and I'm the only one who knows what do with them. I'm not putting you and mom in danger because you don't know what to do."

Dad looked at me with shock, "So all that stuff you said happened to Phantom…was really you?" he asked.

I turned my head away from him and nodded my head. I feel more nervous than I ever have in my life. I decided to just stand up and walk over to the destroyed Speeder. I opened the compartment that is indestructible and took out the fish scales and lion's saliva, "Danny," dad said.

I turned to him and didn't say anything, "I don't want to believe that I nearly killed my only son, but…it all makes sense, your late nights, ghosts attacking at night which explains your lack of sleep and your poor grades in school," dad paused for a moment, "And all your mother and I did was punch you…I'm sorry son."

I went wide eyed slightly then slowly relaxed and smiled, "Thanks dad," I said.

Suddenly, my phone rang. I looked at dad before answering, "Hello?"

"Danny!" Jazz said, "Mom and I came home early where are you and dad?"

I looked at dad, "Jazz, I need you to tell mom _everything_," I said.

"What!" Jazz yelled shocked, "Why? Are you sure?"

I took a deep breath, "Yes, Vlad has Sam and is close to killing her," I explained, "He wants Ectodistruct Jazz. Dad already figured out about Vlad and me. Tell mom and stay away from Vlad's; dad and I will handle it."

"What! Danny you're crazy!" Jazz yelled.

"No," I said serious clearly in my voice, "It's bad enough that Sam's in danger and I'm having to bring dad, but I'm not chancing you and mom…you know what happens if I lose you guys."

I heard Jazz shiver at the memory, "A-alright Danny," Jazz said, "I'll tell mom, but I'm going to leave the explanations of your 'crimes' your doing."

"Crimes!" I heard mom faintly on the other end.

"On second thought…maybe I'll do it," Jazz said, "Good luck Danny bye."

"Bye Jazz," I said and hung up, "Jazz and mom are home early and she's going to explain everything to mom."

Dad nodded, "We'll have to fly now dad," I said, "You okay with that?"

Dad nodded again. I bit my lip softly and let the blue-white rings surround my waist and slowly travel up and down my body transforming me into Danny Phantom. Dad was slightly shocked even though he already knew, "Do you want me to do what I did last time?" I asked.

"Is my tummy going to feel funny?" dad asked.

"Maybe…depends on if I need to going intangible or not," I said and flew above dad and grabbed him and lifted him off the ground.

I noticed it was a lot easier to do it now…did I get stronger, "My max speed is 210mph," I told dad, "And I want to get the last two items as fast as possible."

"Got it son," dad said.

I took off at 120mph and slowly worked my way to 210. We arrived at the Himalayas about an hour later. I set dad down, "Dad, you'll have to get the Ectodistruct," I said, "Because I'm not able to touch it."

"Where is it?" dad asked.

"Go to the mountain and move the snow out of the way and scape at the mountain until you see yellow," I said, "The yellow is the Ectodistruct," I handed him a test tube and a and Ghost Shield Ring, "I'm going to go get the last item. I'll be back in 20 minutes tops. Keep the Ghost Shield Ring on. Now that mom is learning the truth Vlad will want you dead more than normal."

Dad nodded and we went our separate ways. I was off to Japan to get the hair of a ghost monster. Yes, there really were monster attacks in Japan, but they only attack now when angered or scared, which with how Japan is today hardly anyone knows they exist so they're pretty much left alone. I turned invisible when I reached Tokyo. I entered a small alley and turned visible, "Hello?" I whispered.

I suddenly saw two pairs of light red eyes then four. Slowly a tiny green monster with four red eyes came out. I smiled and bent down to the little monster, who was just a little baby, that Sam, Jazz, and I found while looking for ghosts around the world, "Hey Bingo," I said. (Jazz named him)

Bingo made his head rub my hand making me pet him. I began to pet his head like I would a dog, "Listen Bingo," I said, "Sam's in danger."

Bingo looked at me his red eyes starting to water, "Shh," I said, "It's okay. I'm going to save her okay, but I need some of your fur to do so."

Bingo nodded. I took out a comb and started combing his green fur. Bingo began to purr like a cat. I stopped when I had more than enough hair, "Thanks Bingo," I said, "I'll bring Sam and Jazz soon okay?"

Bingo nodded and went back into the dark alley. I went invisible again and flew off at full speed back to the Himalayas. I arrived back in the mountains and saw dad just walking back, "Hey Danny-boy," dad said, "Got the Ectodistruct and it was _not_ easy to get to."

I smiled at dad. Suddenly, my phone rang again, "Hello?" I asked.

"Uh…Danny," Jazz said, "Small problem…okay big…Ah!"

"Jazz!" I yelled, "Jazz where are you? What's going on?"

I heard Jazz grunting and soft moans from someone else, "Danny!" I heard Jazz yell before I heard a smash then a dial tone.

"Jazz!" I yelled at the phone, "Jazz!"

"Danny?" dad asked.

I quickly grabbed the stuff and dad and flew off at full speed towards Vlad's mansion. I heard dad yelp in surprise, but nothing after that. Vlad had Jazz and mom too I just knew it. He is _**not**_ going to get away with this.

**A/N Okay, this is the second to last chapter. The next chapter will be the end so R&R for the final chapter.**


	5. Saving Everyone and Danny and Sam Fluff

I phased into Vlad's mansion and gasped, "No, Dani!" I yelled when I saw Dani in human form unconscious hanging with Sam and Jazz. Sam and Jazz had their mouths gaged and their feet were just barely above the goo. Dani was shorter than them so her feet were still a little ways from the goo, but that didn't mean I liked it that way. Mom was hanging chained to the wall struggling with her mouth also gaged. Jazz and Sam spotted me and dad and started trying to say something, but the gags stopped them. I set dad down, "Free mom," I said to him and took the tube with the Ectodistruct in it.

Dad nodded and ran over to mom. I looked around, "Vlad!" I yelled, "Get out here you Fruitloop!"

"Ah, Daniel…" Vlad said appearing, "I was wondering when you were going to show up…"

I growled my eyes glowing a brighter green, "What's with this!" I yelled, "You've crossed the line Vlad when you took Sam, but now you're in a ditch! What makes you think you can take my family and get away with it? And Dani!"

Vlad looked at me, "This…is what you get for spilling my secret to Maddie," Vlad said.

I growled, "And Dani…" I managed to say through clinched teeth.

"Well, now," Vlad said and went to the unconscious Dani and held her chin in his hand, "She is _my_ daughter after all."

That…made something snap in me, "Get your hands OFF HER!" I yelled and flew full speed at Vlad.

I apparently caught him off guard because I threw Vlad into his computer and his mom hologram came on saying malfunction over and over again. I was beyond mad. I saw dad finally able to release mom and they were both in shock at what I just did, "Little Badger!" Vlad yelled and the next thing I knew my back collided with a brick wall, "Do you want me to send the girls into the goo?"

I growled, "What…do you what?" I growled.

"Do you have the stuff?" Vlad asked.

I nodded slowly and pulled out the four things, "Release Sam, Jazz, and Dani first Plasmius," I said pulling the items back as Vlad started for them.

Vlad growled, "Very well Daniel," Vlad said and pushed a button on his wrist closing the goo and Sam, Jazz, and Dani fell onto the cover.

I gasped and flew over to them. Dani was still unconscious, but breathing, but it was very shallow and Sam and Jazz moaned in pain. I quickly removed their gags, "Are you alright?" I asked them.

Suddenly, Sam started to swoon, "Sam?" I asked.

"Don't…feel so…" Sam passed out.

"Sam!" I yelled and caught her.

She was still breathing, but it was like Dani, "She hasn't been fed Danny," Jazz said, "Or given water."

I went wide eyed then glared at Vlad eyes now a brighter green, "You're not going to have a human half much longer Plasmius," I growled.

"Now, Daniel," Vlad said, "Our deal was that you complete the list and I wouldn't drop her in the goo…I said nothing about feeding her…"

I gently set Sam down and stood up growling at Vlad, "First Sam, then my family," my hands began to glow green, "Then Dani. Vlad…you had a death wish."

I shot ecto blasts at him, but he easily dodged them and sent a pink one of his at me, which I dodged, "Come now Daniel," Vlad said, "Your skills have obviously improved. Now you can either give me what I want…or…" his finger hovered over the button, "I could open the goo again."

I looked and saw that Jazz had her hands full with an unconscious Dani and Sam. I turned back to Vlad, "First," I said, "What do you want with Ectodistruct? It could kill you."

Vlad chuckled, "Right to the point I see," Vlad said, "So let's just put it this way…you stay here or I use the Ectodistruct on both the Ghost Zone and every human/halfa here."

I went wide eyed and Jazz, mom, and dad gasped. I looked at the tube with the Ectodistruct in it then at my family, Dani, and Sam. It pained me to think what would happen if I lost them, but if I stay with Vlad…I'm not going to win this. Either way is a way I can turn into…I shivered. I couldn't let _**him**_ happen, but, I sighed, this wasn't going to end well. Suddenly, a green ray went by me and hit Vlad square in the chest and sent him flying. I looked behind me and saw mom with her Laser Lipstick smoking, "To think we thought of you as a 'family friend'!" mom yelled.

I saw dad helping Jazz with the unconscious Sam and Dani. I smiled widely, but was then hit by a pink blast, "Danny!" mom, dad, and Jazz yelled.

I rubbed my head then shook myself from my gaze and glared at Vlad, "Fruitloop," I yelled and charged at him my hands glowing blue.

"I am not-" I froze Vlad's mouth before he finished.

"Yes, yes you are Plasmius," I said, "And now…you have more than just me and Valerie after your head," I said close to his face, "And if you _**ever**_ come near Sam, Dani, or my family again, I swear I will not hesitate in making you full ghost."

I then froze Vlad by his feet hanging upside down on his wall, "And that won't melt for at least 12 hours," I stated and flew out of Vlad's mansion where my family was waiting. Dad was holding Sam and Jazz held Dani. I flew down and turned human with my feet touched the ground and ran up to them, "Are you guys alright?" I asked.

Mom suddenly hugged me, "Oh, Danny," she said, "I feel like such an idiot."

I smiled and slowly hugged mom back, "Its okay mom," I said, "I was…scared to tell you."

"And we don't blame you," mom said breaking away from the hug, "I'm so sorry. Next time we'll put the ON button where we can see it."

I chuckled lightly then went up to Sam and Dani. I sighed, "I swear Vlad had a death wish," I said.

"I'll say," Jazz said, "I mean Sam was bad enough, but I don't think he realized what Dani meant to you."

I glared at Jazz lightly, "What does she mean son?" dad asked, "I thought Dani was a clone of Phantom, err, you."

I sighed, "Yes, she is my clone," I said, "But the way I see it she has my DNA, therefore, is my daughter."

Mom and dad went wide eyed, "Well, that does make sense," mom said, "But I was expecting Jazz to have kids first."

Jazz blushed a bright red, "Mom!" she yelled.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. Suddenly, a moan came from Dani. I turned instantly. Dani's eyes slowly opened and moaned again, "Dani?" I asked.

Dani slowly turned to me and I smiled at her, "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Dizzy," Dani said, "And hungry."

I looked Dani straight in the eyes, "You're coming home with us Dani," I said, "No arguing."

Dani blinked, but seemed too tired to argue. I transformed, "I'm going to get the Fenton Jet," I said, "And yes, I know how to fly that too," I said when I saw mom and dad start to argue.

I took to the sky and flew off back to Amity Park, which only took me ten minutes. I phased into the lab then down to the jet a floor lower. I phased into the driver's seat and started it. I turned human and opened the door and took off. With the jet on turbo I arrived back a Vlad's in about half the time. I landed the jet and opened the door for everyone to get on. When everyone was on I saw that Dani had fallen back asleep and Sam was still out cold. Once mom, dad, and Jazz were seated I closed the door and took off again, but without the turbo this time so it was a smoother ride. I put the Auto Jack on for home and went with everyone else. I looked at Sam in dad's arms worriedly, "How did I miss the part where he was supposed to feed her?" I asked hitting my forehead with my palm.

"It wasn't your fault Danny," Jazz said, "It was supposed to be assumed."

"Yes, but I should know Vlad by now," I said to her.

Jazz ran her hand calmly through Dani's black hair, "Danny, it is _not_ your fault," Jazz said sternly.

I sighed, "Okay, okay," I said, "But that doesn't make me want to rip Vlad apart for this."

"Trust me Danny," Jazz said, "We all want to."

"Got that right," dad said.

"Oh, big time," mom said, "Made me hunt my own son…and wanted me to…" she shivered, "I can see why you kids call him Fruitloop."

Jazz and I laughed. The jet soon landed back in its holder and dad and Jazz took Sam and Dani to mine and Jazz's rooms and set them on the bed. Mom made a salad for Sam and chicken nuggets for Dani for when they woke up. Jazz wouldn't let me anywhere upstairs for fear of me having a panic attack. So I was forced to stay on the living room couch until they woke up and let's just say I'm still having a panic attack.

Mom gave me some mac&cheese to try and calm me down, but I wasn't hungry. Finally, after two hours of worry, Dani came downstairs slowly. Mom came up to her and led her to the table before I could leave the couch. Dani ate the chicken nuggets hungrily. I smiled slightly. The next minute Sam came down the stairs slowly holding her head dizzily. I was up faster than mom could get out her head out of the kitchen. I helped Sam stand up. She looked at me in confusion, "Danny?" she asked weakly.

I smiled at her softly and helped her to the table where her salad was and where Dani was still eating. I set Sam down in the seat and pushed the salad towards her so she wouldn't have to reach far. Sam then ate the salad slowly, but just as hungrily as Dani. I mentally growled at Plasmius for making them both like this. Once Dani finished her nuggets mom gave her some mac&cheese, which she ate just as hungrily as before. I guess Jazz told mom about how Dani ran off both time. Once Sam finished her salad mom brought her some cream of celery soup; wow, when did mom go to the store? Sam also ate that, but much stronger than when she first started the salad. I smiled and sighed internally; they were both going to be just fine.

Suddenly, dad came in messing with the generator for the Ghost Shield. I looked at him in confusion, "Uh, dad what are you-ow!" I yelled when he plucked on of my hairs off my head, "What was that for!" I yelled at him while rubbing my head.

"Making the Ghost Shield so you can enter even when you are in ghost form," dad said while still tinkering with it.

I blinked, "Okay…" I said slightly shocked.

Dad then plucked one of Dani's hairs, "Ow!" Dani yelled rubbing her head, "Hello! I have the same DNA as Danny!"

I tried to hold back chuckles, "Yeah, I know," dad said, "I just want to try and figure out why you turned out to be a girl."

"Finish you dinner Dani," mom said, "I'll keep grandpa under control."

Dani dropped her fork, "Grandpa?" she asked.

I smiled and went down to Dani level, "Yes, Dani," I said, "You aren't leaving this time."

I saw Dani start to tear up then attack me in a hug. I went back slightly, but didn't fall. I hugged Dani back then pulled her away, "Finish eating," I said and put her back in the seat.

Dani continued to eat and I looked at Sam who looked much stronger and was smiling at me. I smiled back. Suddenly, Jazz came in with her hand over the bottom of the phone, "Uh, Sam's parents are on the phone…" Jazz said, "They _just_ figured out Sam's missing and want to know where she is. What do I tell them?"

I forced back a growl; how could her parents _just_ now figure out that their daughter's missing? Sam was the one to speak up, "Tell them I took the first plane back to Amity and I'm not going back to Paris," she said, "I'll be at home if they need me."

I smiled at Sam and so did Jazz, "Got it…" Jazz said and went back in the living room smirking. Sam stood up when her soup was done, "Want me to take you home?" I asked her.

Sam shrugged, "Sure," she said.

I smiled and picked her up bridal style and transformed, "I'll be back in a few minutes," I said to mom.

"Okay sweetie," mom said.

I phased out of the house and flew towards the Manson Mansion. As we flew Sam held onto my neck which pulled me slightly closer to her. I smiled at her. Her eyes were closed and her hair was blowing ever so slightly; she looked gorgeous. Suddenly, she whispered my name softly. I looked down at her, "What is it Sam?" I asked.

Sam opened her eyes and looked into my green ones, "If I tell you something…will you stop being my friend?"

I stopped flying and looked at her in shock, "Sam, what would make you think I would ever stop being your friend?" I asked her.

Sam looked away from me, "Well," she said nervously, "What if I said…that I like you more than just my best friend?"

I went wide eyed. Then what dad said came flooding back, _"Sam has been in love with you for quite some time now."_

I looked at Sam, "How much more?" I asked wanting to know.

I felt Sam's nails scrap my neck lightly, "I, um," Sam gulped and looked at me in the eyes again, "I, I think I might be in love with you Danny," she said.

I went wide eyed and Sam turned away from me again. I was in shock. Dad and Tucker were right, "Sam," I said.

Sam didn't even glance at me, "Sam, please look at me," I pleaded.

Sam slowly looked at me, "Sam, do you know why Vlad took you?" I asked.

"Because were friends?" she asked confused.

"But so is Tucker," I said, "So why did he grab you, Dani, and my family?"

Sam didn't answer so I answered it for her, "It's because I love you all with all my heart Sam," I said, "I love you more than anything."

Sam went wide eyed, "Really?" she asked shakily.

I kissed her softly and tenderly as an answer. I felt her stiffen at first, but then slowly relaxed and kissed me back just as tenderly. When we broke away we saw that we had floated up into the clouds, "Well, that's stereotypical," Sam said.

"I think if fits perfectly," I said laughing.

Sam rolled her eyes and I flew back down and phased into her room and set her down on her bed. I kissed her softly again and put something on her finger. When we broke apart again Sam looked down and gasped softly and I smiled, "Been meaning to give you that," I said.

It was a black ring with a white curl around it and an amethyst gem with Sam craved into it in light blue. Sam looked at me in shock and I smiled at her, "It also has a Ghost Shield programed into it," I said, "But it can only be turned on and off by you."

Sam slowly began to smile then attacked me in hug just like Dani did, "I love it Danny," she whispered, "Thank you."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her back, "You're welcome Sam," I said softly.

We broke away reluctantly and I kissed Sam's cheek, "I'll see you in the morning okay?" I said softly.

Sam nodded. I went to her window, "Keep the Ghost Shield on tonight," I said, "I don't trust Vlad and eat something else Sam."

Sam nodded, "Okay Danny," she said smiling slightly.

I smiled back and phased out of her house and flew back to mine. I phased back into my house and turned human smiling slightly. Jazz looked at me then smirked, "Finally give her that ring you save a year for?" she asked.

I glared at Jazz, but I still blushed. Suddenly, mom poked her head of the kitchen, "What's this about a ring?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said, "Where's Dani?" I asked.

"In the lab with dad," Jazz said, "Now, did you give the ring to Sam?"

"What's this with rings and Sam?" dad asked coming up from the lab with Dani.

"Nothing!" I yelled slightly blushing.

"Danny saved for a year to buy a ring for Sam for whenever he got the backbone to ask her out," Jazz explained making me blush harder, "So…did you give it to her?"

Now even mom, dad, and Dani were leaning in wanting to know, "Okay fine!" I yelled, "I did; happy?"

Jazz was jumping up and down clapping like she just won a full scholarship to Yale, "I'm calling Tucker!" she yelled and grabbed the phone and ran upstairs before I could object.

I held my head in annoyance, "Well it's about time you got a backbone son!" dad yelled happily.

I groaned, "I'll be in my room," I said and turned to go to the stairs, "Don't even think about it Dani!" I yelled with my back turned to the kitchen.

Mom and dad turned and saw Dani halfway to the cookie jar smiling guiltily. Mom and dad blinked in shock. I went upstairs and heard Jazz laughing in her room. I groaned inwardly. Sam and I were not to hear the end of this when Tucker got home. I entered my room and sat on my bed and smiled slightly. Except for Jazz going crazy everything turned out fine; if not better than I thought. Dani was finally where she belonged and Sam was now my girlfriend and as an extra my parents don't want to kill _me_ anymore; now they want to kill Vlad. I smirked, "Now who has the upper hand Fruitloop," I muttered.

**A/N And THE END Please R&R and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
